Rendezvous au clair de lune
by Black-Swallow
Summary: De la neige, un beau vampire qui me fait une surprise superbe et une splendide rose rouge. Un rêve ? Voyons Bella, tu devrait être capable de le dire ! Non, pas quand ça LE concerne ...


**Bonjour à tous !! Ce pauvre petit OS prend la poussière dans les dossiers de mon pc depuis un petit moment déjà et je me décide enfin à le poster. Enfaite, au début, il était destiné à un concours organiser par le blog officiel sur Twilight : fascination50. Le thème était « Raconter un rendez-vous romantique entre Edward et Bella », je n'ai pas gagné mais je voulais quand même le poster =) Bon il est extrêmement fleur bleu, d'un romantisme pur, donc si vous n'aimez pas, inutile de continuer. Pour les autres et bien sachez que j'ai écrit pratiquement tout d'une traite sur un coup d'inspiration et que les fautes ont été sévèrement limité par ma super bêta NiniWeasley !!**

**0o0o0**

C'était l'hiver. Il était encore tôt mais la nuit avait déjà bien assis son empire sur le jour. Une belle neige blanche était tombée toute la journée sans discontinuer et je l'avais regardé distraitement, un livre à la main, en attendant le retour prochain de mon Edward. Il était parti depuis trois jours pour chasser avec sa famille et il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait dans la journée de demain. J'allais donc passer ma dernière nuit seule avant un moment. Je me languissais de son odeur, de ses bras froids autour de moi, je me languissais de lui tout entier, mon Edward était un tout je ne pouvais choisir ce que je préférais chez lui. Je franchis les quelques pas qui séparait mon lit de la fenêtre à laquelle j'étais accoudée. Je m'affalais sur mon lit, me glissais sous les couvertures en appuyant sur le bouton lecture de ma chaîne, les premières notes de ma berceuse s'envolèrent dans la pièce. J'éteignis la lumière et écoutais le morceau en entier, les yeux fermés, avant de couper la musique et de m'étirer de tout mon long. Je me retournais et me roulais en boule sous ma couverture. Soudain je sentis comme une chape de froid s'abattre sur moi, je remuais un peu pour essayer de me réchauffer et je pris alors conscience que deux bras m'entourais. Je me retournais vivement, Edward en fut surpris et il eut un mouvement de recul. Mais voyant l'immense sourire qui fendait mon visage il se rapprocha bien vite. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes quelques instants puis il recula de nouveau sa tête pour mieux m'observer.

-Tu es vivante, souffla-t-il, moqueur mais sincèrement soulagé.

Je pris un air vexé et détournais la tête dignement. Il pouffa.

-Il faut fêter ça !!

Je le regardais, soudainement très intéressé mais il avait déjà disparu laissant un grand vide autour de moi. Il ne resta pas longtemps hors de ma vue, il réapparut bientôt avec des vêtements, les déposa devant moi et alla s'installer dans mon fauteuil à bascule. Je jetais un regard soupçonneux au tas de vêtement puis à celui qui les avait déposés devant moi. Ce dernier avait un air angélique mais un regard insistant. Je le fixais comme ça un moment puis il sembla comprendre, il eut une petite toux gêné puis il se détourna pour me laisser me changer. Ce que je fis le plus rapidement possible. Je me levais et ouvris la bouche pour l'interroger mais il fut devant moi avant que j'aie le temps de formuler le moindre mot. Il referma doucement ma bouche d'un doigt glissé sous mon menton et me chargea sur son dos. Je faillis hurler et tout gâcher par la même occasion mais je parvint à me retenir juste à temps, Edward venait de sauter par la fenêtre ouverte. Il courut un moment à la vitesse du vent puis il s'arrêta et je rouvris les yeux, je n'avais même pas eu conscience de les fermer. Nous nous trouvions dans la forêt, il faisait froid, il faisait nuit noire mais je n'avais pas peur, après tout n'avais-je pas les bras de mon amour autour de moi ? Dans ces conditions je pouvais tout affronter. Edward me déposa très délicatement sur le sol durci par le froid et pris ma main pour m'entraîner. Nous fîmes quelques pas avant de déboucher dans notre clairière. Le spectacle était enchanteur, féerique. Un tapis de neige d'une blancheur immaculé recouvrait le sol et les arbres entourant notre petit paradis, Edward avait étalé une couverture sur cette neige et une autre attendait de réchauffer quelqu'un, pliée en quatre, déposée sur sa collègue. Tout autour de cet îlot, promesse de chaleur, Edward avait éparpillé des pétales de rose rouge et rose pâle et il avait allumé ici et là des bougies posées à même le tapis neigeux. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais mais je ne pus que la refermer, je tentais un pas en avant mais je faillis m'étaler dans la neige. Edward me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol, puis il me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la couverture comme une jeune mariée. Il m'y déposa et m'enroula dans la couverture comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde, comme si seul mon bien être comptait. Puis il s'allongea à côté de moi en prenant bien garde de ne pas me toucher, il ne voulait pas me donner plus froid que nécessaire. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire d'avoir froid et je vins me blottir contre lui, il ne put alors s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi. Nous étions là, l'un contre l'autre, le visage tourné vers les étoiles et une guerre nucléaire aurait bien put faire rage tout autour de nous que je n'aurais rien remarqué. J'étais juste bien, si bien.

-Edward, réussi-je finalement à souffler, Edward, pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Pourquoi fais-tu d'aussi belle chose pour moi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire « ouf ! » après avoir poser ces questions, je me retrouvais soudain sous Edward et il me fixait de ses grands yeux de lave au fond desquels je crus voir une certaine dureté mais aussi un amour inconditionnel et une tendresse infinie. Je m'empourprais automatiquement.

-Bella voyons, as-tu encore besoin que je t'explique ?

Je baissais les yeux puis le regardais timidement au travers de mes cils. Il sembla fondre un instant et une moue craquante apparut sur ses lèvres, puis il se ressaisit et recommença à me souffler son haleine exquise dans les narines.

-Très bien, alors je vais t'expliquer ma Bella, et j'y passerais la nuit s'il le faut, bien que nous ayons d'autres choses de prévu, j'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes que je t'aime Bella, comme jamais personne n'a aimé, tellement plus que tous les personnages des pièces de théâtre que tu as lu. De façon tellement plus forte !! Tu m'as littéralement ramené à la vie, oui, tu as donné du goût à ma ''presque'' vie et aujourd'hui je donnerais tout pour la conserver alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps j'aurais troqué mon immortalité contre la mort sans hésiter, aujourd'hui je suis heureux d'être immortel car je sais que je vivrais au moins jusqu'à ta mort et puis qu'ensuite je pourrais te rejoindre, où que tu sois. Et puis même si personne ne se décide à m'aider à passer de vie à trépas et bien au moins je passerais le reste de mon immortalité à chérir ton souvenir ma Bella, ma sublime, ma tendre, mon unique Bella. Mon unique amour.

J'étais troublée, les paroles d'Edward m'avaient touché en plein cœur, d'ailleurs ce dernier battait beaucoup trop vite, je l'aimais tellement, comment les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer pouvait avoir fait que je l'aimais maintenant encore plus qu'avant ?

-Je t'aime Edward, parvins-je à balbutier.

Et je lus dans ses yeux des sentiments qui faisaient écho aux miens, j'avais réussi à le toucher en ne prononçant que quatre malheureux mots. Il caressa ma joue de son pouce et je frissonnais à son contact. Il dût se rappeler notre position et interpréta mal ma réaction, il roula sur le côté et vint se mettre à côté de moi. Je faillis lui hurler que je n'avais pas froid tellement j'étais frustrée mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion car déjà Edward se relevait lentement, j'étais hypnotisée par tous ses gestes, il était tellement gracieux. Il prit ma main et me releva en douceur, me serrant contre lui alors que j'étais encore emmitouflée dans la couverture. Il se décolla et fit un pas, tirant sur ma main pour que je le suive.

-Viens, me souffla-t-il comme une supplique.

Il n'avait pourtant pas besoin de me supplier pour que je le suive jusqu'au bout du monde mais malgré tout ce que je pouvais en dire j'étais gelée et malgré que mes jambes me porte, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas. Il dût le comprendre à mon air penaud ou bien peut-être à la légère pointe de panique qui dû apparaître dans mes yeux car il revint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Il n'eut pas besoin de me porter longtemps, à peine fut-il entré dans la forêt qu'il regagna un sentier sur lequel nous attendait un magnifique traîneau de bois sculpté sur lequel avait été peint avec le plus grand soin de magnifiques motifs tout dans des teintes dorées et rouge, deux magnifiques rennes blancs était attelés au traîneau. Une question fusa dans mon esprit : que faisaient-ils là ? Mais je l'oubliais bien vite, j'étais avec mon Edward et c'était la seul chose qui comptait à mes yeux. Il me déposa sur le banc de bois, au milieu de rose rouge qui avaient été déposées là, comme si j'étais une fleur d'une rareté incroyable puis il s'y assit à son tour et il empoigna les rênes, il fit partir les animaux immaculés au pas, il passa aussi son bras autour de mes épaules et je vins me blottir contre lui. Nous avançâmes dans ce paysage féerique avec ce traîneau tout droit sorti d'un rêve pendant une dizaine de minute, nous avancions plus vite désormais et le vent jouait dans mes cheveux. Puis Edward fit ralentir les animaux et le traîneau finit par s'arrêter. Mon vampire attrapa de ses magnifiques doigts fin l'une des roses qui était posée à côté de moi, il la porta à son nez et ferma les yeux en en humant le parfum, puis il la planta dans mes cheveux. Ensuite il sauta au sol avec une grâce féline qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et il se retourna pour me cueillir sur mon banc, il me porta encore tout contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux et parsèment mon crâne de baiser doux comme des caresses. Il s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt et je levais mon visage vers le ciel pour l'offrir aux flocons qui tombaient par petit paquet des branches des sapins. Edward en profita pour embrasser mon cou, je frissonnais de nouveau mais cette fois je crois qu'Edward interpréta bien mon frisson car il redoubla d'ardeur. Puis nous débouchâmes dans ce que je crus d'abord être une autre clairière mais je me rendis vite compte que je m'étais trompée car un lac s'étendait face à nous. Edward nous mena vers une grosse pierre sur laquelle il m'assis et je remarquais alors posé sur le sol deux paires de patins à glace. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et Edward dû le remarquer car je l'entendis pouffer. Je gardais un air stoïque et digne et regardais le paysage alentour, Edward n'ajouta rien et m'aida à passer les patins, les lassant pour moi. Puis ses mains devinrent flou tandis qu'il attachait les siens. Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras et avança jusqu'au lac, il prit pieds sur la glace et me porta jusqu'au centre. Puis il me déposa très doucement sur le lac gelé sans toutefois me lâcher afin que je ne m'étale pas sur la surface glissante. Il se détacha de moi très lentement pour voir si je tenais sur mes pieds et une fois qu'il en fus sûr il pris ma main et entama un tour lent du lac. Je le suivis sans trop de peine mais il commença à accélérer et bientôt il fut aussi loin devant moi que nos main nouées le lui permettait. Il fit brusquement volte-face et se retrouva face à moi, il saisit mon autre main et se mit à patiner à l'envers devant moi. Je fut d'abord surprise par son initiative et puis j'en fus très vite charmée. Il se rapprocha de moi et me mena jusqu'au centre du lac et il se mit à me faire danser sur la glace. Mon dieu mais il était suicidaire !! Il m'avait pris par la hanche gauche et il tenait fermement mon autre main dans la sienne. Il dirigeait toute la danse et si malgré la nuit qui nous entourait, grâce aux étoiles peut-être, quelqu'un nous voyait de la rive, il aurait pu se dire que c'était beau. Edward me fis tournoyer et je réussis à ne pas tomber. Puis il continua à danser, ma tête reposait sur son torse et je fus bercer. Je fermais les yeux, je me laissais faire, j'étais tellement bien.

0o0o0

J'ouvris les yeux, c'était la luminosité anormale qui m'avait réveillé. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers ma fenêtre et le soleil timide qui pointait le bout de son nez à travers les carreaux me confirma l'anormalité de la chose. Je regardais mon réveil : 11h30 !! Heureusement qu'on était dimanche !! Et puis soudain tout me revint en mémoire, en bloc, la soirée ou plutôt devrais-je dire la nuit, tout entière, passer avec mon Edward. Avais-je rêvé ? Je soulevais les draps et je vis que j'étais tout habillée, puis j'aperçus la rose rouge posée sur ma table de chevet avec un petit mot écrit d'une belle et élégante écriture disant : ''Dors bien ma Bella, je t'aime.'' Désormais j'en étais certaine je n'avais pas rêvé, Edward avait bien fait toutes ces belles choses, Edward m'avait bien dit toutes ces belles choses pour moi, Edward m'avait bien dit ''Je t'aime''.

**0o0o0**

**Voila =) J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Fleur bleu n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous plaignez pas, je vous avait prévenu. Une review ?**


End file.
